


First of Her Name

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya-centric, Badass Arya, Bisexual Arya Stark, Daenrya, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, House Stark, Incest, POV Arya Stark, Queen Arya, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Sansa, Queen in the North, Revenge, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Jon and Sansa are dead, killed by traitors. When Arya returns, she is the only true choice left. Will she accept?Eventual Daenrya femslash





	1. Sansa's death

Smalljon Umber shoved a sword through Jon Snow's face during the final battle to retake Winterfell. Sansa Stark was left to become Queen in the North in his place, and after taking her rightful throne, dispossessed the traitor houses of their homes, and began Marshalling the North to defend from both North and South.

Arya for her part was travelling along the Kingsroad to pay back Cersei for everything she had done when she came upon an inn, containing her old friend.

"Why aren't you going home to Winterfell?"

"Why would I? The Boltons have it." she scoffed. 

"No...your sister came down from the Wall with an army of wildlings and Arryns. The battle was lost until the Arryns rode in. They only came because of your sister. She's Queen in the North now!"

Arya was paralyzed in shock. Sansa....she had truly grown up. Her big sister was a queen now. She took their home back. She could not be more proud and vowed silently to head right there and give her a hug. 

"You're...you're lying!"

"Why would I lie about that?" he laughed, "She's your sister, right?"

"Yes...of course."

She had always been jealous of her. But after Father's death, Arya only wished to hold Sansa in her arms. The ravenhead resolved to return home as fast as she could.

 

Within a week, Winterfell was within sight. Majestic, worn, and ancient, the castle stretched high, with defences mounted all over the walls. She noticed the Northerners were clearly preparing for war. Arya made a mental checklist.  _Cersei? Dead soon enough. Winterfell? Safe. Beautiful sister? In my loving arms soon._

Arya walked straight up to the gate, expecting the guards to recognize her and let her in.

“Where you going?” One of them demanded arrogantly.

“In there. I live here.” She confirmed. She was finally home. A wave of new relief was seeping into her chest.  
“Fuck off!” one of them swore at her.  _You have no idea what you’re dealing with, do you?_

“I’m Arya Stark. This is my  _home_.” She snarled.

They continued to scoff. “Arya Stark’s dead!”  _True enough, but she came back._

She was getting tired of this. She looked around and tried to see if she could spot anyone she knew from her childhood years.

“Send for Maester Luwin or Ser Rodrick, then. They'll tell you who I am.”

“There's no Rodrick here. Maester's named Wolkan.”  _Fuck…Rodrick and Luwin must be dead then…._ Then Arya had an idea.

“Go ask Sansa Stark, then, the Queen in the North. She’s my sister!” 

Arya was tiring of these two foolish guards, debating with herself whether to simply execute them now. But Sansa wouldn’t like that very much.

"Queen Sansa is too busy to waste her breath on you, just like us. So, for the last time… Fuck. Off.”

“I'm getting into this castle one way or another. If I'm not who I say I am, I won't last long. But if I am and the queen finds out you turned me away….” She smirked, loving the idea of the two idiot’s heads on spikes. Finally, the guards had seemed to get the message and left to find Sansa.

 

 

“Do I have to call you my queen, now?” she asked, when Sansa made her presence known.

“Yes.” Sansa flatly answered. "Which makes you a princess.”

Suddenly she leapt forward and threw herself into Sansa’s warm arms, hugging her tightly. She could feel and smell her sister. Almost all of the horrible events that had happened, Sansa’s warmth was chasing them away.

“You shouldn't have run from the guards,” Sansa continued.

“I didn't run. You need better guards.” She chuckled. “It suits you…Queen in the North.”

“I am only queen because all our brothers are dead. We found Bran's body and Rickon and Jon died at the final battle against the Boltons....And then there was Father...It doesn't look like him.” Sansa said, while looking at the statue of Father.

“Should've been carved by someone who knew his face.”

“Everyone who knew his face is dead.”

“We're not.”

“They say you killed Joffrey.” Sansa sneered slightly at the mention of the King’s name. “Did you?”

“I wish I had.” Sansa honestly said _. "_ I tried to. _"_

“Me, too. I was angry when I heard someone else had done it. However long my list got, he was always first.”

“Your list?” Sansa wondered.

“Of people I'm going to kill.” Sansa stared incredulously before laughing softly at Arya’s proclamation. Arya chucked nervously too.  _Oh, Arya_ …

“How did you get back to Winterfell?”

“It's a long story.”

“I imagine yours is, too.” 

“Yes.” Sansa said softly, stiffening with clearly unpleasant memories.

“Not a very pleasant one.”

“Mine neither.” 

“But our stories aren't over yet.” She said confidently.

“No, they're not…."

"I need to know, big sister…..How did you get Winterfell back?”

“Jon and I recruited among the Wildlings and Northern houses. Most of them refused to pledge their banners, so I sought to reach out to House Arryn’s knights who had ridden north to Moat Cailin. They arrived at the battle too late to save Jon but they did destroy Ramsay.”

“It must have been quite a battle…..” 

“Arya, what happened? After Father….you disappeared. No one could find you. The Lannisters were supposed to have taken you hostage along with me.”

“I….I fell in with the Night’s Watch. One of their men helped me escape. I ended up from camp to camp, even falling into the service of Tywin Lannister himself. Then I escaped them and sailed to Braavos. There I learned how to take care of myself.”

“I do remember Father having a Braavosi teach you how to fight.”

“Yes….I returned, and I almost went south, but a friend told me that you and Jon had defeated the Boltons. I went here immediately.”

“I am glad that you did, sister.” 

“What is it?” Arya asked.

"You need to know, Arya...no more games. I wrote it in my will. You're a princess now. If I fall, you're-."

“My lady”. A guard knocked at the entrance.“I will be right there. Arya, I need to do something but then I will take you to see my will, I promise.”

Suddenly, Sansa began to gasp and choke. 

"A-Arya...I....Oh no...."

"S-Sansa...? Sansa! Guards, help!"

Sansa collapsed, clutching at her throat. "T-Take care of everyone..."

"Sssh, please stay with me. No! Not again!" Arya sobbed and wailed. She flashed back to the Red Wedding, the loss of her family. Jon was dead. She could not lose Sansa too.

Yet it was too late, both knew. Sansa gave a last gasp, and then was motionless. The queen had died. Immediately, there was going to be chaos as to the line of succession. Arya didn't think about that for the time being. She only clutched her sister's body, crying softly. _I failed her...I failed them! I can't protect anyone. Nobody can protect anyone._ There was nobody left. She was the final Stark. 


	2. Arya's Ascension

Arya heard voices. 

"They're saying she won't leave her sister's body."

_Damn right I'm not. If I let go...what will I become? I'm already a murderous assassin. How could I ever be queen? They're better off without me._

"My queen-" one of the lords began to say.

"I'm not your bloody queen!" Arya snarled. He backed up, slightly scared of her, as he had every right to be. I would be scared of me. "Get away from me. Get away from her...she was queen. I'm no one...I'm nothing." she said in a broken voice. "Whoever did this to her..."

"Your sister was murdered?"

Arya clutched her fist, and tightened it in murderous rage. "They shall pay."

"We should examine the body to make sure it was poison."

"Of course it was bloody poison. Sansa slaughtered thousands at Winterfell but she didn't slaughter everyone. Not to mention the Lannisters hated her. I bet Cersei is laughing right now. The only one laughing, I expect..."

"My...Lady Arya-"

"Not a lady, don't call me that."

"We are leaderless. Your sister named Lord Royce Hand, so we obey his orders for now, but there is no Stark with a crown on their head."

"Crown who you like. Do what you like. What does anything matter anymore?" Arya then went back to cradling Sansa's body. 

 

What felt like hours passed. The castle was in a state of ruckus as they searched high and low for who could have had reason to poison the queen. 

Arya herself had merly sat silently in the crypts, staring at the carving of her father. _What would you think of me now, Father? Last of our line. Sole survivor. I let them all die. I'm a fucking dsgrace. After that cunt who killed the only remaining family I had left falls...._ I-

"Arya..." said another voice. Arya recognized it as the woman who defeated the Hound in single combat, Brienne of Tarth.

"Oh..."

"I served and loved your sister, loyally."

"Don't talk about her! You let her die! I...let her die..." Arya sobbed.

"I sincerely offer my apologies. If you are unhappy with my service, I will gladly take my own life. For that is what honor means to me, Arya."

Arya sniffled, "What does honor get you? Where did it get my father? Headless. That's where."

"I understand you have lost. I have lost. But life goes on and we don't give up. Your countrymen need you!"

"No one needs me."

"They're searching for her murderer. They're saying it was the wine, which means a supporter of the Boltons perhaps. Someone who could get an agent close to her."

Arya's interest piqued but she did not turn to face Brienne. 

"What will you do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"it does! Your people do need you, Arya. They need leaders. You know what's coming down from the North. You know what they're bringing here. Death. A divided North can't stop them! We'll all die!"

"Humans die. That's war."

Brienne snapped, "Stop your crying and grow up! Yes, you lost your entire house and that must have been hell. I cannot even imagine how you feel right now-"

"No. You don't-"

"But you're still breathing so you're on the same side as us. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, correct?" 

Arya finally turned to face her. "My father said that..."

"He did? Well it's a famous saying. Even down in Tarth we know that one. So what will it be? Mope yourself to death? Or pick up that sword and fight? Your people will only back a Stark! I suppose if you abdicate, it will go to a Karstark. They have the strongest claim-"

"NO!" _Not the fucking Karstarks. They supported Ramsay._

Brienne smiled, "Not the Karstarks? Who, then?"

".....I don't know-"

"Don't you want to avenge your family?" _I tried. I killed the Freys. But all that happened was I felt empty. Mother and Robb did not come back from the grave._ "Don't you want to protect your home? If Cersei takes over, it won't be safe for much longer."

_Not the fucking Karstarks. Not fucking Cersei......It has to be me, doesn't it? But I'm no queen.  You were the queen. The Red Wolf, they called you. I hope I don't do too badly, Sansa. First thing I'm gonna do is burn the fucker that killed you. All of them will burn._

Brienne looked on, proud, as Arya slowly picked herself up, grabbed Needle and dusted herself off. 

"Bring me the head of whatever fucking cunt killed my sister...and I will be Queen in the North." she declared fiercely. 

Brienne bowed, and said "As you wish...my queen! I will _never_ fail your family again!"

 

So it was that Arya took her rightful place at the table of the Starks. She was the only one up there. Her closest most trusted advisor was Brienne for now. Finally, there was shouting and the guards dragged up to her, a disheveled, snivelling little rat of a man. A Whitehill. 

"A Whitehill, my lady. He confessed to everything under torture. Cersei Lannister's little birds gave him the coin and the wine. He then poured it into Sansa's cup."

Arya could  barely contain her rage. She gripped Needle tightly. 

"My initial guess was Littlefinger."

Brienne countered, "Whatever else the man is, he had no motive to just murder Sansa like that. He wanted to marry her, I believe."

"Ugh," Arya almost retched. The thought of that slimeball touching her big sister.... _But worry not, Lord twatbeard. You will die soon enough._

"Very well...bring him here."

The wretch was dragged up to the table. 

"....Why?" Arya snarled in his face. 

He coughed and tried to get away. "P-please-"

"You took my last remaining family away from me. Why did you do that?" 

"They....p-paid...me! The queen said-"

Arya in a flash, drew Needle and shoved it through the man's throat. He violently spluttered, and choked on his own blood, then finally fell dead to the floor. 

"I hate hitmen." She growled. She hated the Waif. She hated her time in Braavos. And she hated those who stole away life just for greed and promises, just like those fucking Freys.

Brienne gestured to the guards, "Burn that!" The corpse was then dragged away. 

"Call the rest of the lords in here. If I am to be queen, I want to know I have their support first."

"It should go without saying, Arya. You are your father's daughter. His last daughter."

Arya nodded, sadly. Revenge never felt sweet, and hell, it never made her feel anything...but scum like that? They deserved to burn. Soon enough all her enemies would burn.

 

"I called you here today to discuss the succession in Winterfell. You answered my call, so it seems you still listen to me." Arya boomed. "According to my sister Sansa's will, "I am now queen. However should I die, I decree that a council shall be held to decide who will take over. Should my sister, Arya Stark, resurface, I declare she will be queen after me." Still, I am prepared to abdicate if there is a more worthy candidate. Would anyone like to present their name?"

There was a cold silence. 

Lyanna Mormont was first to speak, "The North bows to no family but one who is named Stark! You're my queen, Your Grace...from this day...to my last day!"

Another lord spoke, "We loved your father, brother and sister. We love you. You're Ned's girl. His last girl. That crown is yours now."

Lord Royce boomed, "I was Hand to your sister. We rode north for her. We won the Battle of Winterfell for her. Many would have called it mad that Arya Stark could have survived what she survived. Now you're here, you're alive and we will only back you. You are the Dark Wolf."

Arya nodded. 

They began to chant, "Queen in the North! Queen in the North! Queen in the North!" A feeling of reluctant pride surged in Arya's chest.

When they died down, she spoke, "I never wanted this. I never asked for this. If you depose me for a Karstark I'll understand. I'll kill every last one of you...but I understand." The lords chuckled nervously. "If this is your wish, if this was Sansa's wish, then I accept."

She then raised Needle high up in the air. Following suit, the North and Vale lords drew their swords and rose them up as well, while chanting, "Dark Wolf! Dark Wolf! Dark Wolf!"

When they died down, she held up her hand. 

"What are your orders, my queen?" said Lord Glover.

_My queen...I will never get used to that._

 


	3. Declaration of War

 Lord Royce spoke up, "My queen, if it please you....your sister had us all marshalling to fight off the dead from the north and Cersei to the south. Ten thousand Arryn and Royce men guard our southern borders and Moat Cailin. Should the Lannisters somehow get past the dragon queen, we should not see any problems there. According to our latest scouts, the Night King and the Army of the Dead have not yet breached the Wall. According to your sister and Lord Davos, we can defeat them with fire and dragonglass. But we are in short supply of dragonglass."

"Very well. We shall do what we can. Sansa had you all preparing for this fight and so shall I."

Royce nodded, "The Dragon Queen is on the back foot. Last we heard, Cersei was winning."

Arya shook her head, "She can't stop three dragons. But neither can we. We'll let Cersei and the dragon fight it out. Then we will deal with what comes next. I do not trust the daughter of the Mad King and never will, but she's better than Cersei if half the stories I heard in Essos are true."

"Very well, my queen."

The Maester walked up and gave Arya a letter. 

"A letter from Samwell Tarly of the Citadel. He is saying there is dragonglass...in Dragonstone."

 

 

"I'm not going near that place or the Mad King's daughter." Arya growled to her advisors. 

"We need that dragonglass, my queen." said Brienne. 

"You..want me to speak to her? Alone?"

"It might have to happen, my queen-"

"Every Stark who went south died!"

"You went south but you made it all the way back here. Your father went south with an army twice and made it out."

"You're saying I should call the banners and march south?"

"Negotiations could go better from a position of strength."

Royce scoffed, "She outnumbers us two to one, even discounting those Unsullied and three dragons! No, my queen. We can't beat them. We can't beat their dragons. And we can't take their dragonglass if we're hostile to her."

"I'm bloody Queen _in the North_. I am essentially in open rebellion against her. That's hostile, Lord Royce! You really think she won't want the North under her?"

"She will fly those dragons here if that is the case. She will burn down Winterfell and we all die. We can't beat her."

"We're all dead anyway if you fail to make a deal." said Davos.

"Fine...Lord Davos....Lord Manderly...go. Negotiate with this dragon queen and get me that dragonglass. She has no need of it. It should not be too difficult. I shall offer her a formal alliance in return. A pact that states the Northern kingdom of Winterfell and the Eyrie remains an independent one and neither her nor her armies will ever set foot in it again, once all our enemies are destroyed.

In exchange....I will go south, but not alone. I will lead 10 000 troops to King's Landing and help her destroy our common enemy! That will ensure we are negotiating from a position of strength. Cersei's time is up. She can die like the murdering cunt she is, along with her ironborn dog and blonde shit of a brother. Call the banners. All of them."

The lords cheered, "Dark Wolf! Dark Wolf! Dark Wolf!"

The North was alive again. Men were hammering forges to make weapons, raising up the wolf banner, putting on armor. Arya decreed that all women who were able, would join the northern half of their host to prepare to hold the Wall against the Night King. The Stark-Arryn force heading south would hit the Riverlands first, where Arya announced she was sure the Tully army under Uncle Edmure would join them. 

It was also possible that Cersei and that Iron King would be destroyed before they even got there. At least she would be ready, should Daenerys turn her wrath on her. 

 

Arya was in the crypt later that day, saying her final farewells to her family's tombs. 

"Father...I'm so sorry for everything. Know that everything I do now, I do because i wish to avenge you. Sansa, I wasn;t there when you needed me most. But I killed your killer just like I killed the Freys. I wish you could have seen it. Robb, I wish you were here. I need you now more than ever. Jon, you too. I never forgot your advice. I stuck them with the pointy end. I hope Cersei is ready."

"My queen..." Arya snarled softly. Littlefinger..."I hear we are going to war against Cersei Lannister. I have some experience dealing with her. Perhaps I could speak to her and negotiate a surrender-"

"No surrender." Arya furiously growled. "There will not be any for you either." A slightly sadistic smirk adorned her face. 

"My queen, I'm confused..."

Arya drew Needle and thrust it to his neck.

"What are you confused about? Selling my fucking sister to the fucking Boltons? You had to have known what would happen. Look at what their sigil is for Many Faced God's sake!"

Now Baelish was terrified. He was trapped and should he call out for help, Arya would simply immediately kill him with her blade.

"Give me a chance to defend myself...I deserve that."

"You deserve nothing, you little rat! You lie, betray and kill...because that's what you do. I saw you once, you know? At Tywin's council."

"I did see you too...and I did not give you up to the Lannisters. I loved your mother-"

"Do not talk about my fucking mother! Because of that fucking alliance with the Tyrells, my brother lost and got _slaughtered_. Do you remember? You are as responsible for her death as anybody. You are as responsible for my sister getting raped as anybody. Do not think I didn't see the scars on her dead body! I know what Ramsay did. I blame you. Die now, Baelish. I do not believe anyone will miss you."

Needle slowly drove itself into Littlefinger's throat, piercing and then stealing his miserable life away. 

"In the North it has been said...the person who passes the sentence, swings the sword. In the name of the throne I now hold, I, Queen Arya Stark, First of my Name, Lady of Winterfell, and rightful heir to Sansa Stark, hereby sentence you to death."

Littlefinger could not answer, only slowly choke on his own blood, then fall to the ground, bleeding out. A pathetic mess. 

_Good riddance._


	4. The Riverlands

Arya marched south, at the head of a strong host. She wore wolf pelts, a coat over her usual Faceless Woman attire, Needle clasped to her belt, and the Valyrian dagger she took off Baelish's corpse. 

The Vale Lords did not object, particularly when Arya explained her suspicions for the man, and how he got their previous queen raped. They contributed seven thousand infantry and a thousand heavy knights to her southern army, with more reinforcements to follow should she require it. 

Arya sent a raven to Daenerys, informing her they could either fight Cersei together, or she should simply stay out oF Arya's way. The War of Three Queens had entered its next phase. Soon enough, the Northern host came upon Riverrun, where Arya had done her work. Freys were for all intents and purposes, gone, with those who remained immediately joining up with Arya when she passed trhough, offering support and protection for any Riverlander house in need of it. 

A horn sounded, and sure enough the Tully army appeared. Another two thousand strong, her scouts reported. Arya was careful to post scouts several miles ahead of her army, and to the far south.  They were reporting now that there was activity in the south. Jaime Lannister won a great victory but the remaining Targaryen ships sailed for the coast in what was an obvious counterattack. 

Daenerys had a plan, she knew. Either they were truly working together, thanks to the advisors she sent there, or Daenerys was going to turn her army upon her next.

Edmure entered her tent. 

"Niece." he said in a low, gravelly voice.

Brienne held a sword to his throat, "You're speaking to a queen. Use respect, my lord."

"Your Grace...I am here to help. I did not expect reinforcements, and I may have surrendered your mother and I's home."

"It's alright, Uncle. We can live without it. It's ours again anyway when my vanguard smashes the Lannister garrison. My scouts tell  me they are Lannisport conscripts. They will not withstand a single charge."

"Very good, Your Grace. What is our plan when we hit the main bulk of their army?"

"We'll keep the knights in reserve. We have tougher men and a shield wall. We'll use that. The dragon queen comes up from the south. We both meet at the capital for the final fight up the walls. Maybe I can convince her to attack Cersei together."

 

Davos, one of the emissaries returned to her camp.

Davos bent his knee, "My queen, the dragon queen...she agreed to let our men mine. She has no use for it after all. But she still feels you are in rebellion against her until you bend your knee."

"Ugh. What a pain, she is. I'm sure you did your best, Davos. I left ample forces to hold the Wall and Winterfell. If the dead get through...."

"We're fucked." Davos quipped. 

"Probably." Arya smiled wryly. "How did she seem to you?"

"Proud...Stubborn. You'd like her." 

Arya turned away from him. "Maybe. Her father did murder my uncle and grandfather."

"Your grandfather and father helped kill her brother."

"Aye..." Arya said sadly. "Does it ever end?"

"...No. Even your sister knew that."

"Do you agree with my plan, Ser Davos?"

"As long as Cersei rules the south, the realm bleeds. However, the Night King is a vastly greater threat than Cersei Lannister."

"My enemies made my family bleed. I do not forget or forgive. Cersei's time is well up."

Davos chuckled, "Stannis would have liked you."

 

Sure enough, the Lannister garrison was routed. The lords of the Trident gathered and hailed her Queen of the Trident. She was queen of half of Westeros, when just not long ago, she was trying to become no one at all. She darkly wondered if her past would ever catch up to her.


	5. Siege of King's Landing

Stretching far across the horizon, rode the allied Stark army under Arya. Liberating town after town as they headed south through the Riverlands, they encroached upon the capital. 

After destroying the bulk of the Lannister forces, the dragon queen had fallen back to Dragonstone to regroup with her trapped Unsullied. Arya had to take the capital now. She wanted the pleasure for herself. Then the dragon queen could have the south for all she cared. But first...

 

Flying the white flag was not something Arya wished to do, but her Uncle Edmure and Brienne convinced her.

"My queen, it will look better to the men if you at least try for peace, even if there is no chance Cersei will accept our terms."

"I know she won't, Uncle. She is Cersei. We're in this mess because of her. Well, she gets to die today. I should have killed her months ago. Now I get to correct that mistake."

"Let's at least hear her out. Surely she knows she is outnumbered three to one and cannot win this fight."

With Davos, she began forming an attack plan for the siege. Davos lived in King's Landing all his life, and he knew of paths inside they could utilize. As their warrior queen, Arya put on chainmail and a gambeson, with Needle and the Valyrian dagger hanging on her belt. 

She got on her horse, and rode out flying the white flag, alongside Edmure, Lord of the Riverlands, Lord Royce, and Brienne. 

Cersei rode out, with Ser Jaime Lannister and Gregor Clegane, the city's chief defenders.

"Little dove." Cersei sneered in her condescending way. Arya had not seen or met her since she escaped the capital so many years ago. She had shorter hair now, and Arya briefly remembered hearing why, and the events of the Faith militant, and consequently, the Green Trial.

"I see they put a crown on your head after someone offed your murderous bitch of a sister-"

Edmure grabbed Arya's shoulder to hold her back. Even Jaime stiffened.

"-and your brother went and got himself killed. Fear not. I know what it  is like to have the fate your house resting on your shoulders."

Arya merely glared at her, "You're outnumbered three to one, and surrounded. The full might of the North, Riverlands and Vale have risen up against you. You cannot win. Lay down your weapons and surrender and I shall be merciful, on my honor as Queen in the North." Brienne smirked proudly.

Cersei spat at her, "The word of a traitor. I will not take the word of any Stark, not while you rise in rebellion against me."

"I never wanted this power, Cersei. I never asked for it. So far, it's been nothing but a pain in my arse. But I have a promise to myself I need to uphold...and a list. I will give you one last chance. Ser Jaime, surely you don't wish to die here. Tell your queen-"

"Tell her what?" he said darkly. "I fight for the Lannisters. Do not ask me to betray my house."

"Oh fuck loyalty!" Brienne yelled. 

"Fuck loyalty?" He said incredulously. 

"If you value honor, survival, of your men and your house, you will surrender right here right now. Or die with the rest."

"My bloody honor is beyond repair!" Jaime shouted. "If I die, it was a long time coming. My children are dead. At least my final days were interesting."

"Very well. Come the morning, all of you will die, and I shall sack this city, just as I did all your strongholds in the Riverlands and Crownlands on my way here. It never had to be a fight, Cersei. You could have left my family alone and spared my father. Well now you get to see your entire army die and you along with it. Congratultions."

"Little cunt! Come and try it!" she screeched back, and stormed off back inside the capital. 

Arya gave a smirk, hoping Cersei took the bait.

Brienne frowned, "Why are you angering her? We should be negotiating peace."

"She would never have accepted any terms I offered. I wanted her to try and fight us. If she's not thinking straighr, she's not coming up with a plan to escape. I have formed a plan of my own with Ser Davos. You shall come with me. it will be a brutal battle up the walls. So let's just finish this."

 

Arya rode out to the head of her army. Her armored mail glistened in the sunlight. Her massive army cheered "DARK WOLF!"

She smiled, "One last legion of fools, men. We won at Duskendale. We won at Blackwater Rush. I destroyed House Frey at Riverrun. So then,  it comes to this. Madness and tyranny grip this city, but no more. Now comes the final stand, the final fight up those walls. I know all of you will fight like madmen when I ask it. For I am your queen. The Queen in the North."

They screamed and hollered, chanting "Dark wolf! Dark Wolf! Dark Wolf!"

Then Arya drew Needle, pointed it at King's Landing and screamed, "CHARGE!"

They rushed forward, some of which had ladders and rams. to bring down the gates. She decided on a several pronged assault, with all 30 000 men. Cersei's garrison was stretched thin trying to protect every entrance. Though the main thrust at the central gate took heavy losses, they were breaking through.

Meanwhile, Arya and Davos took the back way, through the sewers. They came out at another entrance, beneath the Red Keep. 

"Alright...I need to find the queen and end this. Without her, this war is over."

Arya snuck inside, and heard chattering. 

"They're through the walls! This is over, Cersei!" It was Jaime's voice. "We cannot hold them."

"You will hold them if I command it." She sneered. 

"Even if we get past Queen Arya, Daenerys has three dragons and Dothraki! You've killed us all, you mad bitch..." It seems the twin lovers had finally broken apart. 

"Yes...you have.." Arya said, stepping out of the shadows.  Jaime tried to attack her but she casually dodged his clumsy one handed strike, and knocked him aside. 

"You pushed my brother out of a _fucking_ window...The last thing you see will be my sword falling on your throat. Die at the hands of a Stark."

She then calmly drove Needle through Jaime's throat, and watched as he choked on his own blood. 

Cersei was terrified. Much like a scene that played out many years ago, Cersei whimpered and attempted to run for her life, only to have Jaime's sword driven into her back. Arya didn't think she expected to die. She was too narcissistic. Perhaps she meant to come back somehow like her undead thug. Arya stalked forward and sawed off Cersei's head to make sure that didn't happen. _Good riddance._

Qyburn walked in, and gasped at the scene that lay before him. Arya smirked, and quickly threw her dagger between his eyes. He dropped something, and Arya noticed it was wildfire. She realized she had just saved the city from a major disaster. 

Just then, her army broke through the doors of the Red Keep, killing the last of the Lannister soldiers and City Watch.

"My queen....the city is ours. We have won." announced a blood splattered Uncle Edmure.

Arya nodded, and placed Needle on her lap, while taking a seat on the Iron Throne. _So this spiky monstrosity is what everyone wanted so badly. What Father died for? Foolish._

Royce walked up to her and asked, "The men are wondering...who do we name as King in the South? Who will have that throne? Daenerys Targaryen? Shall you take it by right of conquest?"

Arya darkly stared at him. He slightly cowered. Even now, Arya was terrifying to behold. 

Then she finally said, "Proclaim who you bloody well like."


	6. The Dark Wolf and the Conqueror

Ignoring the confusion, Arya calmly stood up, off of the Iron Throne and went to find a bed. She had not properly slept in days.

The capital was in chaos, or as much chaos as possible when an occupying army was present. On Arya's orders, they slowly packed up and moved out, once the last resistance had been defeated. With the queen dead, the remainder of her bannermen flocked to declare for Daenerys Targaryen, who's army appeared on the horizon, sounding a terrifying warhorn. 

Arya gritted her teeth. If this meeting went south, she would have to take on 100 000 Dothraki, not to mention three dragons. 

Arya flew her white flag, and with her uncle and guards, rode into Daenerys' camp. 

"She is just as likely to murder us all and take our bannermen, my queen."

"We can't fight. You know that. And as good as I am at assassination, the death of the Mad King's daughter would throw her dragons and Dothraki into chaos, straight at us. No. Our only hope is that I can try to convince her one last time to come back north with us."

 

In the encampment, Dothraki eyed them suspiciously. Recieving them was Daenerys' loyal supporters, Tyrion Lannister and some Arya recognized the Lannister dwarf and believed him just as responsible for his family's crimes as anybody. After all, he killed his own father, even if Arya did not mind at all that Tywin had been killed. 

"Lady Arya! It does me good to see you again. I saw you once at Winterf-"

"Save it, Lannister. You saved King's Landing from Stannis Baratheon. This doomed my brother to be slaughtered at the Twins. You support the family that murdered mine."

"All true, little Arya. All very true. But I am the greatest Lannister killer there is. Other than you, of course..."

Arya growled and he shut his mouth hurriedly. 

A dark skinned woman approached and said, "Welcome, Queen in the North Arya Stark. We are grateful you rode here under a white flag. We extend you our hospitality and promise fair treatment during your stay in our camp."

"Bring me to your queen." Arya gruffly said. The Targaryen supporters frowned, but obeyed. 

The tent opened and waiting for them was, at last, the dragon queen herself, who had destroyed the main Lannister army on the Blackwater Rush.Arya was suddenly floored by her beauty. Her flowing silvery hair. Her powerful, regal smile. Her decently sized chest, clearly larger than Arya's own chest. Her palms sweat. She gulped, and blushed slightly. _The mighty Arya Stark, blushing like a virginal maiden. Oh gods..._

"Welcome, Queen Arya Stark."

Arya was slightly impressed at that. _She remembered to address me as queen?_

"You rode hard here. I thank you for that. You must be tired from your great victory at King's Landing. I am on my way there myself, to secure my reign as queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You saved us, and your own army, from a brutal and long siege when you killed Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister. I am truly grateful."

Arya rolled her eyes, wanting to get to the point.

"I don't care. I only wish to know if you're coming north with me to fight the real enemy."

"Real enemy? That army of dead men Ser Davos was talking about? They're real?"

Arya and her entourage nodded gravely. 

"Be that as it may, we cannot simply turn and march north. There will be unrest here. We must contain it."

"I dont understand, Queen Daenerys. My envoys told you about the true threat up north. Do you mean to tell me you will not send your army to help?"

"I have not come this distance, brought the Dothraki to these shores, hatched three very large dragons and defeated usurper after usurper in combat for no reason. I was able to because of faith. Not in any gods or dead men. In myself. I was born to rule the seven kingdoms...and I will! the North is part of the Seven Kingdoms, making you in open rebellion."

"You're suicidal, foolish and arrogant!" Arya yelled. Dothraki started pointing swords at her. "The dead are real. The Night King is real."

Daenerys stiffened, not expecting Arya's fire and grit.

"Bend the knee and swear your loyalty t me and I might overlook your attitude, little queen."

"The last thing my sister said to me before she was MURDERED was to take care of everyone! You and your army are part of everyone, but if you insist on making an enemy out of me, we can do that too."

"Calm down!" Brienne yelled. "This is not the real fight. If we make it the real fight, none of us stand a chance!"

"You're going to leave us to die, I understand that. But when the dead are finished with me, they'll come for you...and kill every last one of you. There is no escape. No other way out of this except for us both to ally together and fight our coming doom as one!"

"...Very well." Daenerys looked down at her. "I will fight for the North. Bend the knee and it shall be so."

Arya rolled her eyes. _For fuck's sake._ "I will not. That's my home and we are independent. That is the wish of my dead brothers and sister. That is the wish of all my bannermen. You don't get me without them. If I bend the knee, I'll be dead by morning."

"Then it appears I cannot come to help you, Queen Arya. I am truly sorry...I wish you all the fortune in the world, pretty queen."

Despite everything, Arya slightly blushed at the silver beauty calling her pretty. _I'm not pretty...Sansa was the pretty one._ Still....it appeared she was fucked. They were fucked. 

"We're fucked..." Ser Davos grumbled under his breath.

"I know...I tried. We all tried. But without proof, we may as well be talking to a brick wall."

"Could we get proof?"

"According to everything we found out from the Night's Watch, I don't believe so. The dead travel as one single entity. Fight one, you fight them all. No. We're on our own. We can only march back north and prepare to make our final stand."

"Fucked!" Davos said.

 

As they left Daenerys' camp, a Red Woman approached them. Arya gripped Needle, ready to stab the woman. Yet when she turned around, she only found sorrow in Melisandre's face, and despair. 

"Your Grace..."

"You mad bitch, you betrayed Gendry and I three years ago." Arya snarled. "I will have my revenge at some point."

"You deserve your revenge, little one. I told you once we would cross paths again and I was right. However, you have need of me in the coming conflict, so you cannot kill me."

Arya scoffed. "Why in the _world_ would I ever need the likes of you?"

"To bring your sister back to life."


	7. Return to Winterfell

Arya stared in shock, then scoffed. 

"Bring Sansa back? Impossible. She died. They all died."

"Please, Your Grace...I made a terrible mistake with Stannis and Jon. I trusted and believed in the visions. If I could bring your brother back, I would, but his body was hacked to pieces on the battlefield. Your sister however, that is still possible."

"Why in the world would I trust you? You kidnapped and murdered my friend!"

"Gendry is still alive. Ser Davos saved him."

Arya was stunned. She believed him dead for so long. 

"In a world like this, you cannot possibly know that for sure. Where is he? Why hasn't he come and found me?"

"He was in King's Landing."

Guilt tore through Arya like an arrow. _Did the attack I  ordered kill him? City sacks are never very clean or nice. What have I done?_

"Arya....I'm sure he escaped in time."

Behind them, a long column of the Stark host marched inexorably north. 

Arya shook her head.

"J-just get away! Mad bitch! She died! It's my fault! I killed every fucker responsible and it gained me nothing but another fucking war, where more of my friends will die. I'm marching to my own death. I don't think your little magic can revive every single human on the planet!"

"You need me for this war, Arya. We need every Stark we have. Your family has royal blood now. We'll need every drop if we are to survive. If that is not enough, consider it penance for wronging you all those  years ago. I did say to you once you will shut many eyes forever. It haunts you...even now. But if you had Sansa back, you can start reclaiming your humanity as I have."

Arya turned away and buried her head in her hands. 

"It's been weeks. How do you know it will even _work_?"

"I don't know anything, Your Grace. I have no power."

"Then get away from me and stop wasting my time!"

"Only the Lord of Light has power. He brought back Beric Dondarrion. And then your brother. If he has need of your sister, he'll send her back to us too. It's the least I can do before I leave this country."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Your sister...said she would kill me if I stayed in the North."

Arya smirked. 

"What for?"

"I killed Princess Shireen Baratheon. Burned her alive in front of her parents to save the army. But then they all died anyway. I told you I have things to make up for. Seek penance. It is a risk, I know. She's been dead for weeks. What comes back...may not be the Sansa you know."

Arya narrowed her eyes and looked deep into Melisandre's eyes. 

"She should have had your head...but since she didn't, I suppose you have some use yet. When we return to Winterfell, bring my sister back...or die where you stand."

"I would expect nothing less of the Dark Wolf, Your Grace." Melisandre quipped wryly.

"Though I expect us to all be dead come the end of winter anyway. We'll make our last stand and take as many as we can with us. Tell your dragon queen when the Night King is finished with me, he will come. She should prepare."

"She's not my queen. You are. The only hope of mankind against the coming tide. If my service displeases you, you can kill me."

 

So it was that the Northern alliance re-entered the North.

A horn sounded and three people entered their encampment. Beric Dondarrion, Thoros and The Hound. Beric was on Arya's list still, but so much time had passed, and Melisandre was the one truly responsible, so she began to reconsider. Instead she placed a new name on her list...The Night King.

Beric strode up, and recieved a beautiful sight. A wolf queen, in fur pelts, leather armor. clutching her scabbard. 

"I swore to myself I'd kill you if I ever saw you again."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've died, little queen, so if you mean to end me, best get on with it." He gruffly said.

"They made the little Stark bitch a queen? Fucking cunts." snarled a familiar voice.

"Hound....how in the name of the Many Faced God are you alive?"

"Hate." He growled. Arya smirked. Makes sense, I suppose.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"We're here for the war. The Lord of Light-"

"Yeah, yeah, Lord of Light, bla bla bla." At that, the Hound chuckled at her.

"I've been telling thesse cunts to shut the fuck up about their fire god for weeks."

"Well, this god brought my brother back from the dead. But then he just died again."

Beric smiled, "Our god works in mysterious-"

"Don't fucking say it, Beric. You're lucky I haven't killed you too." Arya snarled.

"Why haven't you?"

"The boy you sold...Gendry...he survived. I may have accidently killed him myself...So you're off the hook and a new name's on the list."

"Who?"

"The Night King....Did you think I was going to say me? Only one thing I can say to the God of death. Not bloody me. Not today."

The Hound could only smirk. 

 

They arrived at Winterfell at last. The people cheered for the return of their queen. Many chattered about the victory at the SIege of King's Landing, yet more still dreaded the fight still to come.

And then, as Arya came back to sit at her table, her maester came doddling up to her.

"Y-Your Grace...news from the Night's Watch...they're all dead, and the Night King is on his way here."

Lord Royce said, "The army you posted there...scattered and fleeing south. What remains of it at least. What scouts we do have report that the army of the dead is making a direct path straight for Winterfell. Three days, maybe less."

"Gods....Prepare the defences as best we can. We hold them off here for as long as possible."

"The Targaryen girl...?"

Arya eyed him darkly and sorrowfully.

"I see."

"Lord Royce...you're in command. I must go to my sister's tomb."

"Ah yes. Pay your respects, Your Grace. Your sister was a great woman."

Arya reflected she had never been that close to Sansa. The loss of her brothers hit her hard, but Sansa was the only one she saw die. The impact of this somehow made it all ten times worse. A reminder of her failures. She had taken her revenge yet it made nothing better. It only gave her emptiness. Hopefully, whatever came back was at least still her Sansa. We tell the God of Death not today, after all. Well today we well and truly tell him to get fucked.

 

Melisandre and Arya made their way down to the tomb. They opened it up, and found Sansa's body. Preserved. Still beautiful. Yet no breath. No sign she would ever walk the Earth again. The scars of her suffering still apparent beneath her clothing. 

For the ritual to work, they stripped her nude and set her on a table. Then the witch recited the prayer. They waited several minutes. 

"Did it work...? I don't see her breathing."

"With your brother it took some time. Plus he wasn't dead nearly as long...Perhaps we've made a mistake."

Arya gritted her teeth. How much was going to go wrong in her life? Only three days from now, she was likely going to die. She only wished to die with her family. Beneath the bravado lay a vulnerable, scared young woman traumatized by her losses. It was this that made her risk everything to have Sansa back.

Yet nothing stirred...

Several minutes passed. Sansa remained dead. It was a failure. Arya sighed, disappointed and depressed. Even if she had come back, who would be looking back at her? Her Sansa? A monster? She didn't know. Arya picked herself up, and stalked back up the steps. 

"It was worth a shot. I should look to the defences. The dead will be here soon. Here shall be the place of my final stand."

 

Behind her, which Arya did not see, something did stir. 

Eyes fluttered, and then opened up. A sudden gasp of air. A great bodily shudder and tremble.

The Red Wolf was back.


	8. Final Stand

Arya despaired. It looked like she was going to fight on alone after all. She cursed herself for allowing false hope to seep in. Maybe she was just better off dead like the rest of her famil-

"Arya..?" a voice croaked. 

She turned, and saw, on the table, Sansa's body stirring, and breathing raggedly. 

"S-....S-Sansa?" Arya whispered.

"W...what's happening? Where am I?" 

"You're in the tombs of Winterfell. Gods, Sansa...are you really alive?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Arya couldn't help but crash her body into her sister's, with a bone crushing hug. 

"I love you. I missed you. I had to. Please don't be angry." Arya sobbed. 

"How could I ever be angry? What happened?"

"The Lord of Light brought you back" said Melisandre. 

Sansa turned to her, bewildered. "But why?"

"I don't know. I have no power. I only see what He does. He must have need of you yet."

"I expect us all to be dead soon. The Night King is close."

"They got through?"

"Yes....the poison that got you is named the Death's Kiss. Slow acting. Then it shuts off your throat, striking like a viper's venom. Not as brutal as the Strangler that got Joffrey."

"I don't feel like anything happened."

"No I expect not..."

"How long was I dead, Arya?"

"Three weeks."

Sansa gasped, and then staggered. 

"Gods..."

"The North crowned me queen. I marched south and destroyed Cersei's forces, then came back north. All the chivalry of the Vale and Trident ride with me."

"I see...But I am surprised, Arya. I thought....you never wanted power. it's not you, you said. You're no Lady."

"Yes...well I had some sense knocked into me. I am Queen Arya Stark of Winterfell. The North will only rally behind Starks."

"Aye...I am so proud of you." Sansa sniffed into her shoulder. "You led our country as best you could, I expect."

"I killed everyone who helped murder our family. it's done."

"I just wish I could have seen that, little sister." 

Arya chuckled. 

"There is much you must know. During the years we were apart, I was with the Faceless Men. But something happened and I decided to opt out of the program. So they sent people to kill me but I managed to escape and return to Westeros with a new set of skills. Skills that made me a nightmare for people like Walder Frey."

"So it was you who exterminated the Freys."

"Yes...Daenerys Targaryen controls the south, after Cersei fell. She's letting us be independent for now. But I don't expect I'll have any time to deal with her if she reneges on that."

"Why?"

"The dead are on their way. We have three days."

"Arya...in the coming fight...If I die again...don't bring me back...I barely feel like myself. Whole chunks of my life seem like only distant misty memories. Like they were legend, happening to somebody else." Sansa choked out in a weak voice.

"I had to, Sans. I would bring our whole family back if I could. You are queen now, not me."

If either woman was surprised Arya would immediately give up power, they didn't show it. 

 

Sansa's return sent rumors throughout the castle, and whispers. Was this even possible? Why had it happened? Was she some kind of god? Did their assassin queen use Faceless Man sorcery? Nobody knew for sure. 

"My queen, it is a shock to see you return." said Lord Royce. 

"I'm no one's queen. Arya is Queen in the North, not me."

Arya was shocked. "What are you talking about? Sansa, you're my elder sister. By rights, that crown belongs to you!"

"It once did but I died, and you have been doing a better job than I ever could in a time of war. You're a warrior, and an assassin. They need your strength and force of will. I'm just...me."

"Don't say that! You're Sansa Stark!"

"And you're Arya Stark. You need to lead us to victory, Arya. I know you can."

Arya was touched at Sansa's belief in her. Nobody had ever believed in her so strongly, for a very long time, if ever. She hugged her again. 

"I never thought I'd be any good at being a queen..."

"Perhaps power is best suited to those who never wanted it." Sansa smiled. 

Arya grinned. "You're completely different from how we were younger."

"Please allow that years of suffering and dying might change a person. But I am truly sorry for all of that, Arya. I was an awful sister."

"It was a long time ago. There's nothing to forgive."

 

Three days passed. The sisters grew closer. Closer than they had ever been as children. Sansa was Arya's closest advisor and second in command. 

"So...girls, huh?"

Arya blushed. "What?"

"Oh come on, Arya. I'm not blind. It's been days."

"Maybe I've always liked the fairer sex. The Waif and I had a certain belligerent tension. Maybe I'm just noticing them more now because I was so focused on revenge before."

"You deserve to be happy, little sister."

"Perhaps, but happiness for queens was never meant to happen." Arya lamented sadly. 

"There is someone out there. I know it."

Arya smirked, "Like...you?"

"Arya!" Sansa squealed. 

"I'm just teasing! You know, I thought for a while Father would betroth you to Robb."

"Right, because we're bloody Lannisters now? Stop it, you strange and annoying girl."

Arya turned mock serious. "Strange and annoying? Is that how you speak to your queen? Bow, you knave!"

Sansa collapsed into giggles, with Arya rolling on top of her, enjoying her warmth. Arya gave a soft peck on Sansa's lips, who smiled and returned the favor. 

"I love you, big sister."

"I love you too."

 

The morning of the battle had come. Arya was suited up in her winter battle gear. Wolf pelts covering her body above her mail armor.

She strode up to the battlements, to join Brienne and Yohn.

"It's been quiet, my queen."

Arya took a good look at the horizon.

"They're here." She announced darkly.

"Our scouts-"

"No...they're here..." 

Sure enough, a cloud of icy fog approached, followed by thousands of dark figures. There was undead mammoths and giants, towering above the wights. The largest army in the world. They had come to finish off humanity.

"Get the men in formation!" Arya screamed. "They're here, boys. Prepare to give them hell!"

Yohn raised his hand. "Artillery! Prepare to fire!"

Once the wights were in range, Arya gave the signal and the sky was lit up with hellish fire and all manner of projectiles. The wights began to fall. 

However, some giants and mammoths made it to the gate and began hammering on it. 

"Hold the fucking gate!" Arya yelled. "You men are soldiers of the North! Whatever comes through there, you'll hold that shield wall!"

Suddenly, ice blasted through, shattering the gate and disrupting the front line. _Damn those walkers!_

 "Archers! Volley! 

"The gate is down!"

"Reform the line!"

It was total chaos. Wights and giant wights poured through the breach. 

Arya joined the fray, with twin weapons, Valyrian and dragonglass knives. She whirled and stabbed, like a dance of death. Despite herself, she almost enjoyed it. This was a proper scrap. 

To her left, the shield wall started to get overwhelmed. Yohn Royce, Brienne and Davos were all in the thick of things. 

She saw Davos and Yohn get overwhelmed and cut down, joining the ranks of the dead.

She saw the shield wall get smashed apart by a wight giant. 

And then she saw one of the giants turn his eye upon her. Despite her best efforts, his club swing came close enough that she was thrown off her feet. The wights moved to finish her off....

And then suddenly, there came three tremendous roars. Otherworldly yet powerful, fierce and majestic. Soaring overhead, came three dragons, with their fire and scales, blasting away the wights, and clearing up a path. 

Arya gave a gasp of relief, and awe. 

Daenerys Targaryen had joined the fray at last.


	9. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Daenerys make a final attempt to put the Army of the Dead to rest, and save the world.

The Northmen, Valemen and Rivermen all stood in awe and a touch of fear, as the dragons made short work of the Walker's entire army. 

On the horizon, there was a massive shout, and Daenerys' entire army slammed into the Night King's rear. Thousands of Dothraki, trampling and smashing apart the dead. She saw bannermen from the Stormlands, 

Arya regained her composure, and screamed "FORWAAARD!"

Behind her, the line reformed, and the shield wall gave a tremendous shove, driving the wight horde out through the breach. She ordered it reinforced, once the rest of the army was through. 

The wights began to drop, engulfed in dragonfire, and the artillery and arrow fire from the defenders. 

Daenerys had Drogon land in front of Arya's advancing forces, scattering the wight troops. 

"D-Daenerys? You came! But you didn't believe me!"

"We recieved a raven that the Wall fell. There was refugees fleeing south. One thing added to another. I'm so sorry, Your Grace, for not believing you. I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

"The past is the past. You have nothing to be sorry for. So let's just finish this together."  _If we survive this, I'm going to kiss her._ Arya blushed at her own thoughts. _Stop it! "_ I could use some reinforcements on my left flank!"

"Alright. But this is all over if we kill the king." Daenerys said. 

Behind her, marched all the surviving Winterfell defenders. The wolf banner of House Stark flew proudly among the cavalry, as did the dragon banner among the Dothraki. Wolves and dragons had come together at last.

 

They all charged, hitting the Walkers from two directions, with fire support overhead. Dragonglass tipped arrows felled three. There was still two left. 

Arya charged forward, just ahead of her infantry, and slid under the Walker's ice spear swing. Then she used the opportunity to acrobatically jump back up 

The Night King it seemed had had enough of playing around, and put his hand on the ground. In an instant, ice spikes jutted up, and an ice wall cut off Arya and the King from everyone else. It seemed both thought that  if the enemy;s leader fell, it would mean victory and the rest would collapse.  The ice spikes had killed much of Arya and Daenerys' armies. The rest were scattered and disorganized. Daenerys did her best, destroying the remaining wight monsters.

Sealed in an ice dome, Arya and the King stood in a standoff. Watching, waiting, clutching their weapons. The final duel between the hero of the living, and the leader of the Ice Demons. It had come to this.

With the fire of her warm blood coursing through her, Arya used her agility and acrobatics to avoid the thrusts of the ice spear. Everything she had gone through, everything she had learned, it all had to come into play now. 

She parried with her Valyrian knife, and the Night King for the first time was surprised, that it blocked his weapon. Arya smirked, and tried to stab him in the belly with the dragonglass knife. The King grabbed her hand, and wrestled with her. 

Then he tossed her to the ground. The duel was fierce and long. Both warriors were true peers. It seemed like he was running low on ice powers because by rights, he should have had her dead to rights.

"What's the matter? Tired? You used up all your magic murdering all my men?"

The King's expression went back to deadly serious. He dueled her fiercely, and then finally cut her across the body, and knocked her to the ground.

"Oww.." S _hit. Arya...move. This isn't over. Fucking move._

He formed an ice javelin in his hand using his magic, and prepared to throw it through Arya's neck. 

"Shit..."

But just then, Drogon burst through the ice dome, melting it, and blasted the King in the back with his dragonfire. He gave an otherworldly screech of agony, like a demon from the depths of hell.

Arya took the opportunity to slam both her knives into the Night King's skull. 

The ground shuddered and shook. The ice was melting. All the dead began to drop and shatter.

The King gave one final screech of defiance, anger, pain and fear, and exploded with much force...and Arya was right at the epicentre. .

Everything went black. 

 

Arya awoke, to loud cheering, and her sister's grinning face. Her entire body hurt. She barely remembered what had happened.

"Arya!" She bone crushingly cuddled the wounded girl beneath her. Arya grunted in pain but was happy for the hug. 

"W-what happened?'

"What happened?" Sansa said incredulously. "You and Daenerys defeated the Army of the Dead and saved us all."

Arya tried to lay back down, wincing at her sides hurting. 

"Well....I did say I'd kill anyone who tried to take my throne."

Brienne chuckled at that, having also survived the final battle.

"They're calling you Savior of Humanity and Princess who was Promised." Sansa said. 

"It's true." Melisandre said. "I saw it in the flames, Arya."

"Oh...but I never would have won without Daenerys."

"Don't be modest now..." said Sansa.

"She had her dragon blast him in the back at the last second. Saved my life." The memories all flooded back to her. "She saved all of us. I hope she is ok...

Sansa smirked. "She's the one, huh?"

Arya blushed and spluttered, "Stop it, Sans!"

"You flutter and turn into a red faced maid every time we bring her up. You deserve to be happy, Arya. I told you that."

"She...she's Queen in the South! It would never work!"

"Since when has things being hard ever stopped you, little sister? It will be ok, I promise. Just reveal your heart to her."

 

Daenerys knocked on the door, and they all left to give the two queens some time alone.

"Your G-"

"I do believe we are past all that bollocks. Call me Arya. Just Arya."

"Very well, Arya. I am Daenerys." she said politely. 

"I know." Arya smirked. Daenerys smiled back, amused. 

"You saved us."

"Only because you saved me. Twice." Arya pouted shyly, nervously twitching her fingers. 

"Least I could do, my beautiful Arya, for not believing you sooner."

"I'm not beautiful..." _This goddess actually thinks I'm beautiful? She's a bloody silver bombshell! And her boobs are amazing!_ Arya always knew her breasts were never the largest in the world, and while she sometimes looked at girl's chests at Winterfell, she couldn't help but check out Daenerys' chest.

"You are." Daenerys insisted. "Just like this country."

"It is considered rugged and brutal by most..." Arya sighed.

"I'm glad we saved it. I am here to protect the North, not conquer it. Please do not misunderstand."

"I wasn't, Daenerys."

Daenerys warmly smiled at the ravenhead. Arya's crush was deepening by the second. _How did I let myself fall for such a woman? I have no chance with her! She probably doesn't even like girls._

"I know you suffered. I have, too. But it's over now. We're safe. I'll protect you."

Arya turned serious and dark. "No you can't." She thought back to her family's deaths. "Anyone could be killed, well except her." She gestured to Sansa. Daenerys chuckled nervously in confusion.

 

So it was that Arya and Daenerys sat at the head  of the table, negotiating and working through the initial chaos and rebuilding after Arya defeated the dead. They worked well together, and began getting to know one another better. Daenerys learned Arya had personally killed Cersei.

"You're more of a warrior than I could ever be, Arya. You're the only reason we survived the Battle of Dawn."

"Our alliance was what made us survive it. We fought bravely, we fought together and we won."

Daenerys and Arya grinned at each other.

"Now it comes time for peace."

Sansa leaned over and whispered "Just kiss already."

Arya blushed and stammered, "S-stop it, Sans!"

 

That night, Danerys came and softly rapped on Arya's quarters door. Arya had been reluctant to take her father and mother's room but Sansa talked her into it.

"Arya..."

"Oh good evening. What is it, Daenerys?"

"I suppose I am afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Losing you..." That floored Arya. She wasn't expecting them to become so close in only a few days. Saving each other's lives, she supposed, will do that. 

"I don't want to marry some perfumed old man."

"Nor do I. it's not me. Who do you want to marry?" Arya was denying it but she already knew the answer.

Daenerys smiled warmly at her. Then she tried to lean in but turned away again, thinking better of it. 

“Arya…..we….”

“We what?” Arya breathlessly whispered. Then she leaned in the rest of the way, planting a soft but firm kiss on the silverhead’s lips. 


	10. All Hail Her Grace

Arya pressed her lips against her crush. To her surprise, Daenerys kissed back, softly. Then it gradually got more passionate. 

The ravenhead moaned, then ran her hands up Daenery's body, feeling her hair and skin.

"We...shouldn't." Daenerys whispered breathlessly. 

"But we are." Arya assured her. "I...I like you so much. You're so beautiful."

Daenerys smiled, and went back to kissing her. 

Their hearts melted together, in the throes of sweet gentle passion.

"I will not be queen if you do not rule with me, Arya. They all look to you. You saved them. It sends a better message."

"You mean..."

"Yes. The North can keep its soverignity. But you can command the southerners as if they came from my own mouth. If you feel something is a better idea, I shall also heed you. We shall move the capital to Riverrun, as our joint centre of power."

Arya was floored. Daenerys just had essentially declared her queen of Westeros in all but name. When she was a young girl, this was beyond her wildest dreams. Try to tell the Arya who met Robert Baratheon she would become lovers with a sexy silver haired queen, like girls in the first place, slay an ice demon king, become savior of humanity, and be named queen. That Arya would punch you for saying something so crazy.

 

Several weeks later, after the chaos died down, Daenerys and Arya had official coronations.

"All Hail Her Grace, Arya of the House Stark, the First of her Name, Queen of the North, Trident and Vale, Joint Queen of Westeros, High Empress of the Narrow Sea and the Bay of Dragons, The Dark Wolf, Princess who was Promised, Savior of Mankind, Slayer of the Night King, wielder of the Valyrian dagger Deathslayer, hero of the Battle of Dawn, Guardian of the Bloody Gate, Lady of Winterfell, Lady of Winter, Lady of Riverrun and Protector of the North."

Arya blushed at the names Melisandre was giving her. Yet there was still the loudest cheering she had ever heard. 

"Queen Arya! Queen Arya! Queen Arya!"

 

The war was devastating and so many people were dead. The living committed the majority of its soldiers to the final battle, and by the end, 90% of them were dead or maimed. Over the next few years, was a period of rebuilding and healing, under Queen Arya the Savior and Queen Daenerys the Dragon.

Yara took her rightful place as queen of the Iron Islands. 

Mya Stone was named Lady Paramount of Storm's End and legitimized as a Baratheon.

Elia Sand was legitimized and given Sunspear.

 

The queen's relationship progressed. Soon enough, it was essentially an open secret, though Princess Sansa prodded them to come out.

Sansa and Yara knowingly smirked every time Arya blushed and tried to hide her relationship with the silverhead. It deepened and eventually, Arya confessed she was in love with her. 

"Oh..Oh my sweet beautiful Arya, I love you too!"

She pounced onto her lover and kissed her intensely and lovingly. Gradually, all of the pain of their pasts was melting away, replaced by new happier memories. Sansa's scars were healing as well, in more ways than one. Arya couldn't help but be slightly turned on when she heard handmaidens fuck her sister in another section of the castle, but all thoughts of a foursome would have to wait.

Westeros did not even seem to notice they were now ruled by gay queens married in all but name. Arya's heroics in the war were enough to keep them in line.

In secret, they decided to hold a ceremony anyway, with only those who knew about them present. 

"Will you, Arya Stark marry me, Daenerys Targaryen, to love me from this night and all nights to come?"

"Oh Daenerys, I love you too! I vow it!"

"Um...You can kiss your bride!"

Arya giggled, then pressed her lips against her wife.

 

"You brat...why do we keep letting you into our bed?" Queen Arya whispered at the resting redhead figure beneath her. She softly played with her sister's hair happily as Daenerys cuddled against Sansa's breasts. This had began over a year ago, once Arya gave the ok. Sansa was already a close advisor, princess, and Hand of the Queens, so they spent every waking moment with one another. Eventually, Arya broached the subject with Sansa, who also felt the attraction growing, as Arya was already so overly affectionate and pecked Sansa on the lips all the time.

"Because you're my sister and you both love me?"

"Ah of course. But surely I am not the only one, Your Grace. What about Lady Missandei?"

Daenerys laughed, "I think not. I think of her like a sister."

"And the irony of that escapes you? You're fucking sisters who fuck each other." Arya giggled.

"No it does not. I don't know how to describe it. I don't need another lover, elsewise. I have my wolves now. Besides, Sansa is Lyanna and Visenya's godmother."

Arya smiled lovingly, thinking about her two adopted daughters with her wife. Lyanna was 5. Visenya was 3. They grew taller every single day. Sansa had told Arya many times she would make a great wife and mother, and despite her reluctance when she was younger, this proved true. 

The queens and their lover began to fall asleep together, in one another's warm, soft embrace.

This was never a life Arya thought she would have, or prepared for. She never asked for it. She was thrust into it by terrible circumstance. Yet now she was truly happy.

 

The ENd


End file.
